


Who are you?

by Dustydexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, But it still probably is, I'm a horrible person, Idk it doesn't feel angsty to me, M/M, Mystery boy - Freeform, Rape, Trigger for rape and swearing, angsty, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is raped one night in his bed whilst drunk on the tour bus. He couldn't see the man but he recognized the voice, of course he would, he'd been around it for years. He just couldn't connect it to the boy in his drunken mind.</p><p>He spends the next day trying to figure out who raped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Direction or any of the boys.
> 
> I do however own this fanfiction and reserve all rights to Tennex.

Niall wasn't entirely "drunk" per se.

Ok that was a lie. He was pretty drunk, but not absolutely smashed. Just to the point where his vision was blurry and sounds were in and out of his ears.

He had been collapsed on his bunk of the tour bus, face down in the pillow, arms tucked under the cushion, clad in only a pair of his favorite Ireland themed boxers.

Niall was a heavy sleeper. Especially when he was a little drunk. 

Which is why he only awoke when a sudden intrusion was felt in his ass.

Niall stirred, yawning and groaning as he moved to pick his head up, only to have a firm hand push his head back down, other hand gripping his hip.

"Shhh, Nialler go back to sleep, mate." Came a soothing type voice from behind him. Niall's mind was desperately trying to not only recognize what was currently penetrating him, and who's voice was speaking.

He knew who it was, he did, he just couldn't think of the na-

"Ahh!" Niall cried out with the mystery person thrusted all the way inside him. Niall now knew that he was being raped. That was a guy's dick inside him. Taking his virginity.

That should've sickened him the most. But it didn't. What truly made his stomach churn, made his heart pulse with pain- was that it was one of the boys doing this. One of his best friends, whom he'd trusted for years.

"Shh, shh, Nialler. It's ok. It's gonna be ok. Just relax for me, babe, ok?" The sickly sweet voice cooed into his ears, making Niall cry in frustration.

He knew the voice!! He'd been around it for years! But in his drunken and pained haze, he just couldn't match it to the boy.

"You're fuckin' rapin' me, how can I relax?!" Niall tried to shout, but it was muffled in the pillow and he ended up with a mouth full of cloth.

The boy behind him just laughed, groaning as he thrusted and spoke at the same time. "I know, Ni. But I have to do this. God I need to-" "No you don't!" Niall cried, trying to flail only to feel the full weight of the boy lay upon him, effectively pinning the smaller Irish lad down as the mystery man resumed thrusting harder and faster, making Niall cry.

"Niall, you might as well make the most of this, yeah? C'mon, can't you feel me inside ya? Dragging in and out, taking your virginity, fucking your tight little hole?" The voice whispered seductively into Niall's ear.

"N-No!" He blatantly lied. It was feeling good. The pain had subsided, and the tip of the boy's cock was just barely brushing-

" _ **Ohhh! Fu-fuck! Zayn!**_ " Niall cried out as his prostate was slammed into.

Niall didn't even realize he had moaned the name of his long time crush. He was too drunk and too enraptured in his pleasure.

Then the thrusts were practically jackhammer powerful as the boy's hips slapped against Niall's ass, making the skin sting and start to turn a light red.

He couldn't tell if the force was from anger or excitement. And that served to make Niall frustrated in the back of his mind. Because he knew if he could figure it out, he'd at least narrow down some suspects.

If it was from anger, then it wasn't Zayn. It was one of the other three boys, pissed that Niall had moaned Zayn's name while he fucked Niall.

If it was from excitement, then it was Zayn. Excited to hear Niall moan for him, even as he was getting raped. 

But Niall couldn't fucking figure it out. 

Either way, Niall let himself slip into a fantasy. Where Zayn was behind him, fucking him, touching him.

If he was gonna sit here and be raped, he wasn't just gonna let the mystery boy behind him have all the satisfaction.

"Oh yeah, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. Fuck me, fuck- yes!" Niall cried out, tears still pricking his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to imagine, it wasn't Zayn behind him, fucking him.

Was it?

A few thrusts later, a deep groan came from behind, mixed with a pained cry from Niall as he finally came back from his fantasy, feeling hot cum spurt within him.

" _I hate you._ " Niall cried, body heaving and breath hitching.

It was silent as the boy pulled out with a slick and nasty sound, moving off the bed before he leaned down and kissed Niall's ear, whispering with a shaky voice, 

"And I love you, Ni. I always have. 'm sorry."

"Fuck off." Niall growled as he curled into a ball, wanting to pass out.

Niall didn't bother trying to look at the boy, it was pitch black. He couldn't even make out the sheets below him, let alone the fucker that had just raped him.

"Forgive me, Nialler." The boy's voice was shaky and unstable, like a tower of sticks in a storm. " _Please._ " The boy practically begged.

Niall turned on his side, facing the boy. He still couldn't see but he felt as if he were staring straight into the man's eyes.

" **Burn in Hell.** " Niall said firmly, teeth gritting. There was nothing to suggest he was uncertain with his words.

"I fuckin' mean it. I hate you. I will _**never**_ forgive you." 

There was silence until soft steps were heard.

The boy had left.

Niall turned back over and passed out within minutes, ass aching and cheeks stinging from his hot tears.

 

.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.

 

The next day the boys had all been hanging out within the living room. And not a single one of them had acted suspiciously. 

Niall wasn't letting this go.

"Hey, Zayn?" Niall asked out of the blue, watching as Zayn looked up from his book, staying propped up against the couch as Niall had lain down and taken the whole thing.

"Yeah, Ni?" "What do you think about rape?"

Three other heads snapped to Niall's direction. 

"What the Hell, Niall?!" Zayn practically sputtered in shock, brown eyes wide.

Niall blinked rapidly, flushing as he bite his lip, quickly thinking something up. "I uh, I just read this story about some popstar finding out that one of his fan's had been raped during his show in the crowd. So he completely shut down the next concerts in order to focus on the fan and making sure it didn't happen again."

Niall honestly wanted to hit himself. That was fucking stupid.

Zayn gulped slightly, blinking. "Well, what do you think I think, Ni? Rape's fuckin' horrible. There's no excuse for it."

"What if the rapist was in love with the person they raped and couldn't control themselves, yeah? Is that an excuse?" Niall looked straight at the other three boys, watching for their reactions. 

Liam shook his head sadly, brown eyes filled wth sorrow. Liam was the most empathetic of the bunch, and Niall could tell he felt felt pain just hearing all of this.

"It's like Zayn said. There's no excuse. Ra- that type of...attack, there's never any excuse for it. Even if one loved the other and couldn't control themselves. Making love is special and it's two constant "yes's" to being in that position. And if one person isn't consenting and the other is still...going, then..." Liam glared hard at the floor. "...then that person's a monster. End of story." 

Niall now highly doubted it was Liam. He was too firm on his beliefs, with his words and convection behind them, it would be a complete twist if Liam was the one who raped Niall.

"Exactly what Li said." Zayn said softly, looking back down at his book. "It's wrong. There's nothing right about it and you can never constitute it, no matter what." And that was all he had to say on the matter.

Niall couldn't tell with Zayn. Half said no, as he had answered that rape was never excusable.

But that's exactly what a rapist would say to his victim if they asked.

He looked over to Harry and Louis. Harry biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground, seeming to be in deep thought. Niall would give anything for mind reading at that moment.

Was Harry just contemplating rape itself? Or was he reflecting? On what he possibly did to Niall this last night?

Niall bite his tongue harshly, pissed that he'd probably never know. 

That left Louis. And the oldest boy looked most uncomfortable. His toes were curling and uncurling as he had an upset look on his face. "Can we maybe not talk about this, lads? I don't know about you guys but I don't like spending my freetime talkin' about rape." His sass wasn't genuine. Anyone would tell that. There was an edge to his voice, the words were blatantly forced.

Was he uncomfortable and upset because he was the one to do wthese things to Niall? Or because he was just uncomfortable and upset in general?

Niall was about to apologize when there was a sudden voice coming from the doorway. "Mornin', mates."

Niall looked over to see Josh Devine walk in, yawning and holding a cup of coffee in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Josh, what're you doin' here? I thought you were leaving after drinks?" Niall asked with shock, watching as Josh took the last free seat, smiling at Niall tiredly.

"After we all had our drinks, I really wasn't sober enough to drive. So Paul said it'd be fine if I crashed in the bus for the night. Ya didn't see me though, you were right smashed and passed out when I got on the bus. I wanted to ask if I could share a bunk with ya, but ya were sprawled out all over the bed, I just left ya be." Josh explained with a chuckle as he took a drink.

Niall gulped, nodding. "Ah, I see. Well, hope ya don't got to bad of a hangover." Niall tried to chuckle and be funny. It seemed to work as Josh groaned, rubbing his head. "Ah, don't even say the H word right now."

 

.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.

 

Niall was in his bunk, wide awake and flash light tucked by his hip. 

He was lain down, eyes closed as he pretended to be fast asleep. But in truth, he was waiting. He was ready. He was gonna catch the son of'a bitch if he came tonight.

Time passed by before steps were heard and soon the creaking of the bunk cut through the air.

Niall waited until the boy was straddling him to whip the flashlight up, pressing the button and snapping his eyes open.

The light shone one the culprits face and it all seemed to slide into place.

How hadn't Niall connected it before?

"You." Niall spoke softly, blue eyes wide as they stared into the other's, hand shaking.

"I'm sorry." Was all the boy said.

Niall breathed softly before a soft _click_ sounded.

Niall shut off the light and set it down slowly. No sooner a firm hand was placed on his chest and he was being pressed back down onto the bed softly.


	2. I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who raped Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys got it right! Cookies for all of you~

"Where you goin', Lou?" Liam asked with a tired voice as he watched Louis climb from the bunk above him, landing on the floor with a soft _thump_. "'m just goin' to take a piss. Go back to sleep, Li." Louis replied with a shaky voice, heart pounding against his ribcage.

 _ **Go back to sleep, Liam, please!**_ Louis begged inwardly.

Liam didn't need to be told twice. "Kay, night, Lou." Liam spoke before rolling over in his bunk and promptly falling back asleep. 

Louis' steps were hesitant as he made his way through the small walkways. 

It didn't take long before he reached his destination, the small bunk harbouring the passed out Irishman. 

Louis couldn't believe he was doing this. But it was a long time coming. 

A long time of longer, lustful stares, wet dreams, quick wanks in the bathroom.

It had been going since the X Factor days. The moment Louis Tomlinson say Niall Horan- he fell. And he fell hard.

There was a time when Louis thought maybe Niall could love him back. But as the years went on...Niall infatuation grew.

But not for Louis.

Louis started to grit his teeth and clench his fists as he thought of the "Bardford bad boy".

_**More like Bradford bitch. Asshole's always stealin' Niall's attention.** _

Anyone could see that Niall was in love with Zayn. And anyone could see Zayn was in love with Niall too.

Liam and Harry were always joking about when they'd finally wake up and see they both liked each other.

While Louis was just hoping Niall would wake up and see that he was better than Zayn. 

Louis climbed onto the bunk, slowly pulling down Niall's pants before he pulled his own ones down, reaching into his pocket to grab the lube he had tucked back there.

Louis thought about preparing Niall. But he knew there was no use. Niall wouldn't enjoy it either way. And Louis just wanted to get it done, so he could stop thinking about it.

He held his already hard member as he started squirting some lube on. 

He moved forward and gently pushed his dick into Niall's entrance, moaning in pleasure at the feeling or warmth and tightness around his dick.

Louis froze when Niall started to stir, yawning and groaning as he moved to pull his head up. Louis was quick to put a hand on Niall's head, pushing it back down.

"Shhh, Nialler go back to sleep, mate." Louis tried to sooth the Irishman before thrusting all the way in.

"Ahh!" Niall cried out beneath him, clenching wonderfully around Louis' cock. "Shh, shh, Nialler. It's ok. It's gonna be ok. Just relax for me, babe, ok?" Louis tried comfort for the boy beneath him, all the while thrusting and moaning at the tight walls pulsing around his dick.

"You're fuckin' rapin' me, how can I relax?!" Louis just laughed, groaning as he thrusted into Niall.

"I know, Ni. But I have to do this. God I need to-" "No you don't!" Niall cried out beneath, trying to flail. Louis was quick to lean forward and lay himself upon Niall, resuming his thrusting, snapping his hips hard and fast, groaning into his ear.

"Niall, you might as well make the most of this, yeah? C'mon, can't you feel me inside ya? Dragging in and out, taking your virginity, fucking your tight little hole?" Louis' guilt was quickly fading, being replaced with the pleasure Niall's tight ass was giving him.

"N-No!" Louis smirked before giving a particularly hard thrust into Niall, slamming his prostate dead on.

" _ **Ohhh! Fu-fuck! Zayn!**_ " Niall cried out in genuine pleasure.

Louis' anger flared. He dug his nails into Niall's hips, jackhammering into Niall with a hard rage.

 _ **Don't fuckin' say his name while I'm the one fuckin' you!!**_ Louis shouted inwardly.

"Oh yeah, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. Fuck me, fuck- yes!" 

Louis' anger was quickly being replaced with guilt as he came upon his orgasm.

He wasn't the one Niall wanted.

Louis nearly cried as he came inside Niall, riding out his orgasm with thrusts.

" _I hate you._ " Niall cried, body heaving and breath hitching underneath him, making Louis' heart ache.

He pulled out with a slick sound and leaned down and kissed Niall's ear, whispering with a shaky voice, 

"And I love you, Ni. I always have. 'm sorry." Louis admitted, tears springing to his eyes.

"Fuck off." Niall growled back at him.

Louis moved off of Niall, climbing off the bunk and pulling his pants up.

"Forgive me, Nialler." Louis' voice was shaky and unstable, like a tower of sticks in a storm. " _Please._ " He practically begged, tears falling from his watery blue eyes.

" **Burn in Hell.** " Niall replied.

"I fuckin' mean it. I hate you. I will _**never**_ forgive you." Niall hissed.

What hurt the worse was that Louis knew the words to be true. Niall would never forgive him. And nothing would ever be the same.

Tears fell as Louis quickly turned away, making his way back to his own bunk. He struggled not to sob as he climbed back into the bunk above Liam's, curling up in the blankets before crying himself to sleep.

 

.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.

 

Niall was asking about rape. He remembered what happened to him.

And Louis just wanted it all to stop.

His toes curled and uncurled- a nervous habit of his. "Can we maybe not talk about this, lads? I don't know about you guys but I don't like spending my freetime talkin' about rape." Tue words were so forced, it sounded like Louis barley choked them out past the hard lump in his throat.

Louis ignored Josh, ignored the rest of the conversation he and Niall had, ignored everything but the deep feeling of regret and sorrow welling inside of him.

 

.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.ooOOoo.

 

Louis found himself walking back to Niall's bunk, gulping before he took a deep breath and moved to climb onto the bunk then straddle Niall.

He wasn't surprised with a sudden light was shone in his face, Niall's hard blue eyes staring straight at him.

"You." Niall said simply, hand beginning to shake as his expression softened.

"Im sorry." Louis whispered, voice akin to that of a broken glass shard, sharp and thin. 

He watched as Niall shut off the light and set it back down.

Louis placed a gentle hand to Niall's chest, pushing the boy back onto the bunk softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> -Tennex

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> \- Tennex


End file.
